


Dangers of Soulbonds

by myahoo



Series: Dragon-Fire AU [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dragons, Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myahoo/pseuds/myahoo
Summary: Short ficlet with my original thoughts on how dragons might affect the confrontation with Thanos. Writtenwaybefore Infinity War.





	Dangers of Soulbonds

**Author's Note:**

> Short like five-minute ficlet about how I thought the confrontation with Thanos might have gone when you add the dragons into the mix. Written _way_ before Infinity War.
> 
> Presumably takes place in my Dragon-Fire AU, but very AU of an AU. Minor spoilers for my Dragon-Fire AU. Unbetaed.

Imagine everyone confronting Thanos on some planet somewhere. Imagine it's the climax; people are ready to Throw Down because it's the Final Battle and Epic Asskicking is about to commence. (Alternatively, they just arrive, land, and there's the Dramatic Array of Heroes.) 

Banter flies, mostly one-sided, because what does Thanos have to worry about? What does he have to lose? Especially when they bring their weaknesses straight. To. Him.

A motion. Thanos clenches his fist and a multitude of screams ring out, familiar to only a handful of the heroes. He twists his fist and they shimmer into view, fully visible like they were never supposed to be on this side of the veil.

"Raen!" Tony yells because no, he can't let this happen! That's Yinsen's dragon, who stuck by him for a decade as he clawed his way out of the shit he'd mired himself in for 17 years. That's Fa'loraen, the sharp-edged, viciously protective kitten who kept him company while he tried to get a handle on his issues. That's Raen, who never left him and rolled his eyes with Pepper's Mm'aryn while they were figuring things out, who woke him from nightmares when JARVIS became Vision, who tried to protect him from anything and everything he could. He couldn't lose him like JARVIS; he wouldn't let that happen!

"Tau!"

"Sav!" It's the first time Clint's seen her since Loki in 2012 and she's screaming in pain, twisting and writhing and completely deaf to his calls.

"Vi…"

"Did you think they'd be safe from me?" Thanos asked, watching the myriad reactions with amusement. "They die just as easily as you do. Would you like a demonstration?"


End file.
